


Voodoo Magic

by Dalichan91



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalichan91/pseuds/Dalichan91
Summary: Bill tries voodoo magic with Victoria, side story of G.A.W my fanmade Alternative Universe story.





	Voodoo Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that it's short maybe lousy I'm still working on staying in character with the characters of Gravity Falls.

It was a casual usual quiet day in Gravity Falls, the same thing day in and day out like it always have been or so it seems...

Victoria was helping around the Mystery Shack doing the heavy duty work also helping Dipper with journal #3 she even spent time with Mabel by doing her hair and make-up she was almost like the big sister role model for the twins, then Grunkle Stan asked her to pick up a few things in town for him which that wasn't a big deal since she doesn't mind helping out.

Along the way there she fought off a few weird creatures, helped out with the town's people here and there even on her way back but she was stopped in her tacks.

"Well well well if it isn't Angel Face, bout time I actually see you leave the shack for once in a long time.  
Victoria rolled her eyes with a sigh.  
"What do you want Cipher?" She asked.  
"Oh nothing just wanted to see you Dollface." Bill replied lifting her chin up with a smirk.  
Victoria swatted his hand away with an emerald green eyes glare. "Don't call me angel face or dollface, besides I'm not even your girl to begin with you jerk."  
"Oh ow that insult hurts." He laughed.  
"Go away Bill." She started to walk away.  
"Hey come on don't be so cold, how about I warm you up with a-"  
She stuffed a burrito into his mouth to shut him up.  
"No thanks, I rather jump off a cliff." She huffed walking away.  
Bill swallowed the food and floated next to her, she pretended he wasn't even there.  
"Alright alright you got me, I need a favor from ya." He spoke up.  
She turned to him with a stare which reads: Are you serious?  
"It's just a tinnie tiny favor." He showed her with her fingers how small.  
She scoffed and rolled her eyes again. "Alright fine, if it's any funny business I am gonna fucking blast your human form to the bloody moon."  
Bill lowered her finger that was pointed at his face with an chuckle of amusement. "Sure sure Baby doll."  
Victoria groaned as her eye twitched in anger.  
"Just come on, it won't be too long." He picked her up making her float with him.  
Victoria had dropped the things Stan needed and flails as they floated together flying.  
"BILL ARE YOU BLOODY NUTS?!"  
"Yes, what a stupid ass question is that?"  
"No I mean put me down I can walk!!"  
"Nah this is faster and I kinda like it when you freak out and scream your head off."

Victoria freaked out all the way to their destination, once they landed she hugged the building.  
"Never ever do that again!!"  
"My bad, oh well come on let's go inside."  
"The Stag's den? The hell kind of place is-"  
"Yeah it's that kind of place." Bill grinned.  
"Holy for the love of all things anime you brought me to a lewd store, why?!" She had gone red in the face.  
"I said I needed a favor, besides nobody can see me and you're talking to yourself."  
Victoria looked at the person at the counter then quickly went down an isle, she yanked him by his bowtie.  
"Listen here ya deranged Dorito, I thought I said no funny business."  
"It's not really, I just need help because I'm not used to this human body yet so mind helping me with the male needs?" He made a smug smile.  
"Ugh." She scoffed.

Victoria walked around the store for a bit then handed him a box, he raised a brow in confusion making her sigh.

"Bill, this is called... a male's sleeve." She wasn't looking at him as she spoke.  
"What?" He blinked.  
"A h-hand held ora h-hole." She was getting flustered.  
"Uh..."  
"For the... oh my fucking gosh it is a pocket pussy Bill, you stick your dick in it and fuck it." She was red faced.  
"Oh I get it now, now pay for it for me." He handed it back.  
"Wha-?!"  
"I'm invisible remember?"  
"Hrm..."

After the payment and leaving Victoria huffed as she handed his box back.  
"NEVER EVER EVER AGAIN."  
"Yeah yeah whatever, later Dollface."  
He teleported away, she shouted at him  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT DAMN IT!!"

A long while later Victoria had returned to the Mystery Shack, placing the stuff down and headed for upstairs.  
"Hey Victoria welcome back whoa, you look so worn out and I wanted to do a tea party with you and my friends but I think you need to lay down for awhile."  
"Yeah... thanks Mabel." She sighed.

Victoria had made to where she stayed in the Mystery Shack, she plopped herself upon the bed with a tired groan.  
"This has got to be the most humiliating moment of my time being here."  
She looked up to the clock on the nightstand and sighed, she was exhausted so she thought she could try to have a nap from that embarrassing trip with Bill.

Meanwhile Bill was humming along as he held the small amount of auburn hair in his hand, using his magic he made a small elixir from the hair in a blink of an eye. He opened up the box and pulled out the pink squishy almost real like plush tube in his hand, he whistled as he poured it onto the tube.  
"It's show time~"

* * * * * *

Victoria was just dozing off when she felt something warm and wet?  
"Mmff?!"  
The sensation was slow and teasing as it moved around, her face started to go red as her eyes changed from their natural hazel colour to violet as she began to pant.  
"Th-the hell is g-going on?"  
Then the feeling started to go faster making her bite her bottom lip to hold back her moan, whereever Bill was he was chuckling as his fingers thrusted fast into the toy.  
"My my I'm only just starting and you're already this wet and clamoing down on my two fingers."  
He snapped his fingers making his pants disappear and he began stroke his hard cock.  
"But I bet you want the real thing now."

Victoria whimpered as the feeling went faster then she sighed once it stopped, next something hotter touched her there her face went even redder as her eyes widen with surprise. One quick push and she gasped then whimpered as she bit the pillow, Bill chuckled with a smile.  
"Warm and tight just as I expected, so wet too... I think I'm gonna indulge for awhile~"

'O-oh my gosh it's so big and I can feel throbbing... it's almost like it's real but what's going on?' Victoria thought.

Then the thrusting began as a nice and slow rhythmic pace, Victoria's heart skipped a beat as how good it felt she kept biting her pillow to keep her voice down as her face blushed redder.

'So gentle... I-it feels so good~❤'

And now it's kicked up a notch as the movements went faster making her whimper and moan as she bites down onto the poor pillow, Bill twirled his finger and Victoria was flipped over making a loud moan into the pillow as he thrusted harder and faster.

'Oooh fuh-fuck...'

"Fuck this feels so good, she's gotten so much tighter but not enough~" He slapped the air.

"MMFF?!" Victoria's face went crimson red as she felt a slap on her ass and her eyes went from violet to a light pink colour.  
"Fuck that's better, damn she feels so good, I should really go in person next time I wanna make her scream my name~💕"  
"Mmmff Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmmmfff MMMNNNNGH!!!~💞"  
The thrusts were rough and wild as Victoria's eyes rolled upwards, drool was soaking the pillow as she bit down harder, a knot began to form into her stomach as she whimpered.

'Fuck so damn good~💞' Victoria thought.

"Close already but we've only just begun~💕"  
Victoria's face glowed red as she heard Bill's voice in her ear as if he was in her room with her.  
"Mmmff B-Bill..."  
"Just a little bit longer my kitten."  
A few more thrusts and they both climaxed together she had pink hearts within her light pink eyes as she felt the warmth fill her up, he was panting as he pulled the toy off him with a smile.  
"Now that was fun~" He purred. "Next time I'll do it for real Victoria."


End file.
